Vegeta's Transformation
by DBZheroes
Summary: This is my second story and it takes place in the Buu Saga. Its mainly about Vegeta surpassing himself to a Super Sayian 3. I hope you guys like this story like my last one. Thanks for the all those views
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The World Tournament

Its been three years since the brutal battle with Cell, and the Earth has been peaceful since then. Back at Goku's house Goku and his sons were preparing for The World Tournament. "You guys are going to love The World Tournament. Heck I used to enter it when I was about your age Goten." said Goku. "Really?" Goten said happily. "I cant wait to participate in this World Tournament too dad." said Gohan. Gohan has changed pasted the years ever since the battle with Cell. He was about 16 years old, and already was in high school. Goten was a 4 year old with a dream to be a great fighter like his father, and to fight evil to protect earth. "Is everybody ready?" asked Goku. "Yes." answered Gohan and Goten.

A few hours later Goku, Gohan, and Goten arrived to the entrance of The World Tournament. "Ahhh. These bring back some good memories. I remember the first time I won The World Tournament." said Goku. Goku and his sons signed in The World Tournament when they ran into Vegeta and his son. "Hey Vegeta long time no see." said Goku. "Yes it has been a while." said Vegeta.

"Who's this little fella." said Goku pointing at the little boy. "This is my son Trunks, and I'm entering him in this tournament. "Wow, that's cool. I hope he is well trained to face these competitors that are entering." said Goku. "Shut your face!" said Trunks in anger.

"Don't you dare tell my father to shut up. You should shut up you snot." said Goten furiously. "Now come on Goten. Don't get so angry over something that isn't that big of a deal. Okay." said Goku. "Okay." Goten replied.

A few hours later the first match of The World Tournament began. It was going to be Goten vs. Trunks. "Let the first match begin!" shouted the announcer. Trunks went straight to Goten and tried kicking him. Goten dodged every single kick that Trunks threw at him. "Is that all you got? I'm starting to get a little bored here." said Goten. "Why you idiot!" said Trunks as he tried again charging at him once more.

Goten got a hold of his leg and swung him around and tossed him in the air. After that Goten flew in the air and elbowed Trunks to the arena floor. "Kame…Hame…Ha!" shouted Goten as the blast went straight for Trunks. "This is going to hurt." said Trunks.

The blast slowed down Trunks, and Goten was able to shove him off the arena floor straight to the ground. "Goten wins by out of bounds." said the announcer. "What you got to be joking!" said Vegeta.

Goten went straight to the injured Trunks and helped him up. "That was a good match. You want to be friends?" asked Goten. "Sure." said Trunks. They both laughed in amusement after the battle.

All of a sudden a huge explosion caught every ones attention. "What the heck was that?" said Goku. Suddenly two weird figures approached the arena.

"Greetings Earth. Prepare to crumble in the hands of Majin Babidi." said Majin Babidi. A pink creature stood aside him. "Buu want candy now." said the pink creature. "Not now Majin Buu. First I want you to take care of business." ordered Babidi. "Then I'll get candy?" asked Majin Buu. "Sure, whatever just do as I say." said Babidi.

"Not so fast." said Goku. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." said Goku. A new evil rises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Majin Vegeta

Babidi started looking around the whole arena. "What a pathetic place this is. Don't you agree Majin Buu?" asked Babidi. "Buu want candy!" Majin Buu said angrily. "Yes Majin Buu I understand you want candy, but first I want you to destroy these earthlings first." commanded Babidi.

"Okay." said Majin Buu. Majin Buu stared at Vegeta, and smirked at him. "Is there something you find amusing?" asked Vegeta. Majin Buu charged at Vegeta and punched him across the face. Vegeta stood there undamaged. "Really is that all you got." said Vegeta. Majin Buu flew back to Babidi anger. "Tougher than they look!" Majin Buu said in anger.

"Calm down Majin Buu. I have a plan." said Babidi. Babidi pointed a orb towards Vegeta and a warp of negative energy spewed out.

"Welcome to the family Vegeta." said Babidi. "What the-" said Vegeta as the negative energy collide with his body. "AHHHH!" Trunks yelled in terror.

Vegeta's forehead began flashing red rapidly. "Gah. Whats happening to me." said Vegeta. Then a mark formed like a m appeared on Vegeta's forehead. "Well Vegeta do you like your new form?" asked Babidi. "I.. am… MAJIN VEGETA!" Majin Vegeta yelled fiercely. "You monster! What did you do to my dad?" shouted Trunks.

"Can't you see child? Your father is a Majin now, and he is never going to be the same again." said Babidi. "Buu happy now." said Majin Buu.

"Now Majin Vegeta, attack Goku." said Babidi. Majin Vegeta charged straight to Goku in the blink of an eye, and jabbed him in the stomach. Majin Vegeta threw Goku into the World Tournament fans. Goku was about to get up when Majin Vegeta charged up an attack. "FINAL IMPACT!" shouted Majin Vegeta.

"Dad!" shouted Goten in tears. "HA-HA-HA-HA! How pathetic that warm up was." said Majin Vegeta. "Warm up?" Gohan wondered. "This is the true power of a Majin. Keep at it Majin Vegeta.

Suddenly Goku busted from the debris and was shifted into a Super Sayian 2. "Is that all you got Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Grrrr!" Majin Vegeta growled in anger.

"Shall we begin." asked Goku. "Whatever you say. Its your death, and I will make sure to send you straight to the depths of hell!" shouted Majin Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Super Sayian 3 Vegeta

Goku and Majin Vegeta started staring at each other fiercely. "Well Majin Vegeta, what are you waiting for finish him." ordered Babidi. "Quiet fool I finish this battle with Kakarot when I feel like it." said Majin Vegeta. "Fine then, I guess I will kill this brat that is standing over there." said Babidi. Majin Vegeta rushed to Babidi and kicked him in the face as hard as he could.

"Yowwwch! What was that for." said Babidi. "Don't you dare touch that boy. I have plans for him later." said Majin Vegeta. "Fine, whatever you say just don't kick me please." said Babidi.

"Hey Vegeta the fights over here isn't it?" asked Goku. "Grrrr. Shut up you fool!" Majin Vegeta shouted as he headed straight to Goku. Goku dodged Majin Vegeta and attacked him viciously over and over.

"Had enough Vegeta, or are you just going to attack me like a no good coward?" said Goku. "Who are you calling a coward?!" shouted Majin Vegeta. "Its funny when you get angry. Say I been meaning to ask. Does the M on your forehead stand for "Mamma's Boy" or am I just seeing things." said Goku.

"Why you imbecile!" shouted Majin Vegeta. "Come on Vegeta snap out of this hypnosis." said Goku. "Keep quiet you fool." said Babidi. "Now Majin Vegeta attack that brat they call Trunks." said Babidi. Majin Vegeta stared at Trunks for a while. "No I wont do it." said Majin Vegeta.

"What! How dare you disobey your master." said Babidi. Babidi directed his orb towards Majin Vegeta. The M mark on Majin Vegeta's forehead started flashing red. "AHHHH!" Majin Vegeta yelled in pain.

"That's it Babidi you will pay." said Trunks as he charged to Babidi instantly. "Oh no you don't." said Babidi as he attacked Trunks. Trunks fell to the ground in agony. "NOOOO!" said Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta began charging up energy angrily. "How dare you attack my son like that. You'll pay!" shouted Majin Vegeta. Minute by minute Majin Vegeta kept charging energy until he got to maximum power. "Here goes!" shouted Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta's power was changing rapidly. "What the heck is happening to his power!?" asked Majin Babidi in fear. "Buu don't know." said Majin Buu. "I wasn't asking you fool!" said Majin Babidi angrily.

Then, Vegeta started shifting into a new power of Super Sayian that was just like Goku's. Vegeta transformed himself into a Super Sayian 3. "Finally, I have become as strong as Kakarot. Maybe even stronger." said Vegeta. Vegeta was able to break out of Babidi's hypnosis at last, and returned back to his normal form.

"Alright Babidi this is personal. Are you ready to die?" said Vegeta.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Super Sayian 3 Vegeta vs. Pui-Pui &amp; Spovovich

Vegeta's new form looked stronger than his original form, and he has an advantage against Babidi. "No! It cant end like this. Wait a minute I know what to do." said Babidi. "Alright Vegeta if you want to fight me you have to beat two of my Majin Henchmen." said Babidi. "Fair enough." said Vegeta.

"Alright then rise Pui-Pui and Spovovich!" said Babidi as he pointed his hands toward his orb. Suddenly two Majin Fighters appeared in a matter of seconds. "Why have you brought us here master?" asked Pui-Pui. "I brought you here to destroy this no good sayian here." said Babidi.

"This should be fun." said Spovovich. Pui-Pui and Spovovich turned to Vegeta who was standing waiting for them to attack.

What are you waiting for attack us!" said Pui-Pui. "Nah. I don't feel like it. Why don't you go first?" asked Vegeta. "Don't you dare tease the most greatest Majin that ever was created." said Pui-Pui.

Pui-Pui charged to Vegeta and punched him directly in the face. Vegeta still stood there undamaged and quickly grabbed Pui-Pui and threw him in the air. "FINAL FLASH!" shouted Vegeta.

"AHHHH!" shouted Pui-Pui in his last dying words. "Impossible!" said Babidi. "Heh. I guess that shows that showoff a thing or two." said Spovovich. Vegeta started laughing out loud as he started looking at Spovovich. "What are you laughing at punk?!" said Spovovich angrily.

Spovovich began to charge to at Vegeta. Again he was able to catch his victim like before. "Bad move?" asked Spovovich. "Bad move." replied Vegeta.

Vegeta threw Spovovich towards the air. "BIG BANG ATTACK! FULL POWER!" shouted Vegeta.

"OH NO." said Spovovich. After Spovovich was attacked he landed to the ground. "Help…m…e." said Spovovich weakly. "Babidi zapped Spovovich with a blast and he vanished clearly.

"Alright Vegeta its my turn to kill you." said Babidi. "Bring it on." said Vegeta


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Babidi's Last Stand

Vegeta had already beaten two of Babidi's Goons all he had to do now was beat Babidi himself. "So I guess this the end of your evil ways Babidi." chuckled Vegeta. Babidi was shocked at Vegeta's powerful stamina and strength. "Impossible Pui-Pui and Spovovich should have had you in a pool of your own blood by now!" exclaimed Babidi. "Come on Babidi you don't honestly think those two minions of yours caused me any damage. In fact I had them on the ropes by the minute we began to fight. And look how great that turned out, now you should fear the true strength of Super Vegeta The Might Prince of all Sayians, and Earth's final hope.

Suddenly Babidi turned his attention to his so call "Grand Super Weapon" Majin Buu. "Buu finish Vegeta right now!" Babidi demanded. "No." Buu said firmly. Babidi's eyes widen "What did you dare say to me Majin Buu?!" said Babidi in disbelief.

Buu turned and shouted "TURN INTO CHOCOLATE AND GO INTO BUU'S TUMMY! NOW!" Buu shouted as he blasted a pink aura beam towards Babidi. "Wait.. WHAT…!" those were Babidi's last words until he shifted into a chocolate human-like statue. Buu approached to the fallen and candy scented Babidi who was once his master.

Vegeta was shocked {Why the hell would he eat his own creator that monster. Oh well not my problem that leaves me one last idiot to kill} Buu began to munch and crunch on the chocolate Babidi and in the matter of seconds he was finished. All of a sudden Buu started to blow steam out of his head and a huge cloud of steam covered him entirely from head to toe.

Buu began to shift into what seemed to be a transformation. After the dust cleared into thick air a new type of Buu made his presence. "What the hell is that!" Vegeta shouted. Buu was now a tall grey skinny figure with a Majin symbol on his pants. "I am Majin Buu prepare to die Sayian scum. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buu laughed. Vegeta began to charge up an attack. "BIG BANG ATTACK! GOOO!" shouted Vegeta as he fired his signature Big Bang Attack. The attack hit directly but shockingly didn't effect the tyrant at all.

"Look if your going to fight then please fight for real." said Buu. Buu quickly power kicked Vegeta right in the face and sent him flying for miles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Buu as he followed his opponent. Vegeta was badly bruised and began to bleed from his nose. Buu landed right where Vegeta lied helplessly in pain. Tsk tsk Vegeta you know you shouldn't fool around with me. This is what you get when a Teacher fusions with his weak fat Chocolate eating bastard of a student. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Any last prayers Vegeta before I ended your pathetic excuse for a life. HAHAHAHA!"

Buu began to charge up a bright red aura this time and was aiming straight for Vegeta's chest. "say goodbye Vegeta Adios, Sayonara see you some other time or not. HAHAHAHA." Is this the end of Earths only hope?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Goku joins the Fight

It seemed like this was the end for our hero who could end The Majin Tyrant once and for all. "HAHAHAHA oh poor Vegeta you honestly thought you had the chance or the strength to beat me? Well you were wrong say goodbye to you and this crummy planet." said Buu. As soon as Buu was about to fire he was grabbed and kicked by a shadow-like figure. It was none other than The Earth's First Savior Goku who came to help Vegeta after seeing and analyzing Buu's true strength. "Who the hell are you?" said Buu.

"My name is Goku and you have just met your perfect opponent. I hope you like hell cause that's where your going after Im done with you Majin Boo Hoo." said Goku. "That's…not…my..NAME! shouted Buu as he viciously charged Goku with a powerful punch. Goku blocked Buu's fist and rammed his knee right into his abdomen. "Gawkk!" said Buu in pain. "You see Buu Im also Super Sayian 3 but unlike Vegeta Ive been practicing and your about to have a real fight on your hands.

Goku instantly shifted into Super Sayian 3 right in front of Buu's eyes. "Why you son of a…". Instantly Buu's words cut off due to a knee right in his face and followed by a ton of furious jabs left and right. Buu plummeted to the ground and was soon picked right up and power slammed.

"Why is this Sayian stronger than Vegeta I don't understand how this is happening to me." said Buu in anger. "Look Buu lets get something straight lets compare this to a video game and Im like the big boss. As matter of fact Im your big boss and there are no restarts." said Goku.

Goku threw Buu several feet in the air and charged up his attack. "KAME HAME HAME HAAAAA!" shouted Goku as the attack hit directly. Buu began to blow up into tiny grey goop-like fragments that fell to the ground. Goku shifted back to his normal form. "Is that all he had in the tank really I was looking more for a challenging fight but I guess that's what I paid for no refunds of money back guarantee oh well." said Goku as he walked towards he bruised and injured Vegeta. "wow Goku I guess you showed him huh?" said Vegeta. "It was really nothing Vegeta now lets get you back to Roshi's Place Im starving.

Outta of nowhere the grey goop began to wrap around Goku's legs and make its way to his arms. "Wait what the hecks going on here!" shouted Goku. "This is the end Goku no more mister nice Buu were about to become one I hope you like dark small areas HAHAHAHA" said the grey goops that sounded like Buu.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Goku as the goop formed itself into a type of cocoon shaped barrier. A bright light formed around the barrier and it exploded into smoke and dust. Within minutes a strange figure would rise up from the debris. "Hi Vegeta Im Super Buu and prepare to die for real this time with no one to save you from your doom HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buu laughed.

"THAT'S IT IVE HAD IT WITH YOU BUU IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's hair began shining rapidly. "What the?" said Buu


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Rise of Super Sayian 4 Vegeta

Vegeta's hair kept glowing for a while until a warp of energy burst through the air. "Whats happening to him and what kind of sick game is playing with me?" said Buu. Vegeta's hair was its natural color but his hair looked sort of like Super sayian 3 form. Buu began to charge up what looked like a Kame Hame Ha attack and hurdle it towards Vegeta. The attack hit Vegeta but did not effect him at all and didn't phase him one bit.

"You gotta be kidding me that attack didn't phase you one bit!" shouted Buu in disbelief. "You shouldn't of messed with me or Goku, but since he is part of you I might as well kill you to retrieve him back because you might not know this but he has two sons and a wife who can really get on his nerve. He will do anything for them and I know I used to not always be on the same page as him but now Im willing to do for him for what he did to me and that's put my life on the line to save him." said Vegeta with pride.

Buu yawned and as soon as he did Vegeta's hands were clenched around his throat. "I dare you to yawn at me one more time. I dare you!" shouted Vegeta. He swung Buu what seemed like 150 miles per hour and piledrived him with all his power and might.

Buu began to cough up purple blood and shrugged his shoulder. "Gah you injured me I cant believe you injured me. You will pay for what you have done to…" Buu was interrupted by a super strong uppercut that sent him flying. "Damn this freakin pain why am I losing to this scumbag?!" shouted Buu in anger.

"I like to call this form Super Sayian 4." said Vegeta. {What impossible I thought a Super Sayian 4 is formed when a sayian has a tail and looks straight into the moon and becomes it. Instead he got some other way but how? Wait he was Majin so it must of trigger this new found energy which made the super sayian 4 form seem like nothing.} Vegeta super kicked Buu straight to the ground and picked him up instantly to kick him again. "This fights getting dull Buu you should just call it quits if I were you." said Vegeta.

"…Nev..er" said Buu weakly. Vegeta charged up an attack that will surely kill Buu but first he hurdled Buu towards the sky and unleashed the attack. "FINAL FLASH!" shouted Vegeta.

"NOOOOOOooooooo" shouted Buu as he disappeared and shockingly vanished into the sun and vaporized. Vegeta grinned and noticed something falling from the sky. It was Goku!

Vegeta went and put Goku on his shoulder. Goku woke up from being unconscious from Buu's body chamber. "Goku are you ok?" asked Vegeta? Goku's forehead had a recognizing symbol. The Majin symbol!

Goku's eye were dark and pure evil and he looked straight into Vegeta's eyes. "Hello Vegeta time for you to die for what you did to me. HAHAHAHAHA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Majin Goku .vs. Vegeta and The Z Fighters

Goku was now turned into a Majin who was about to fight Vegeta who is his close friend and partner. "Goku snap out of this evil trance right this minute you hear me you cant let it control you." demanded Vegeta. Goku smiled and asked Vegeta "Do you like fireworks?" Goku blasted a blast right through Vegeta in an instant and reversed him back to his normal sayian form.

Goku was about to finish the heavy damaged Vegeta until a blast distracted Goku. It was the Z Fighters: Yamcha, Tienshan, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin. "Whats wrong with Goku?" asked Krillin. "I don't know Krillin, but look on his forehead it looks like that weird Majin Symbol that Babidi and his men had." said Gohan.

"Gohan can you be a delightful son and kill Vegeta he has been quite a hand fool wouldn't you say?" said Goku. "Dad what are you saying? You cant be serious about doing that would you?" asked Gohan in shock. Goku instantly super punched Gohan across the face and attacked him with so much Majin Chi. Goten tried to stop his father but Goku attacked Goten too with a signature blast.

Now Krillin and Yamcha decided to try to help but failed in the progress. "Goku why are you doing this!" shouted Krillin. "Cant you see Krillin none of you guys mean anything to me anymore. Vegeta proved to me that he didn't care if I vaporized into the sun." said Goku. "Look Goku I didn't mean to do that and if that was the results we would've brought you back with the Dragon Balls." said Vegeta.

"Shut up you idiot!" Goku shouted as he fiercely jabbed Vegeta over and over until he coughed up blood. Goku then elbowed him in the face followed by a uppercut which sent him flying. Goku attempted to break Vegeta's arm in half but Vegeta quickly capitalized with a blind warp of energy directly to Goku's eyes. "Gah you stupid fool" shouted Goku in pain. Vegeta shifted into Super Sayian Form and blasted a Big Bang Attack toward the Back of Goku. "Im sorry Goku but you left me no choice. You wanna play dirty I could play it 10x better than you think." said Vegeta.

"Bring it on!" shouted Goku. The two began to fight in close combat punch after punch kick after kick. Goku had Vegeta where he wanted him. Then out of a sudden a purplish blast hit towards the area of the fight.

"Mind if we join the fight?" It was Frieza and Cell! "What! You gotta be kidding me who invited these two and how did they get reincarnated?" said Gohan. Goku and Vegeta immediately stopped the fight and was in the middle of a stand off with Frieza and Cell. "Look Goku we need to team up to fight these two. Agree?" asked Vegeta. Goku hesitated at first but the came up with an answer. "Agree."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A New Evil Rises

Goku and Vegeta were about to face their archrivals, but the question still stood unanswered. How did they come back to life? Gohan and The Z fighters were asked to head back to Roshi's House. Frieza and Cell began to grow impatient they wanted action and they wanted it now.

"How the hell did you two rise from the dead. I know for a fact it wasn't the dragon balls and it couldn't of been some dark magic so spit out already." said Vegeta. "Okay if you must know you should probably ask that person over there." said Frieza as he pointed to a mysterious person standing on a hill.

The man flew over to where they were about to battle and grinned. "Its an honor to finally meet you Goku and Vegeta. Its impressive that I stand here face to face with two of the strongest Sayians on Planet Earth." said the man. "And who are you suppose to be." asked Vegeta.

"Oops where are my manners My name is Dr. Myuu. The greatest scientist in the universe and the one responsible for bringing back these gentlemen." said Dr. Myuu. "I wouldn't say gentlemen more like the piece of gum on my shoe." said Goku cleverly.

Vegeta and Goku began to approach Frieza and Cell and Goku's head started glowing red. "OWW. THE PAIN." shouted Goku in agonizing pain. Then all of a sudden the Majin Symbol disappeared from Goku's forehead and he was back to his good self.

Goku attacked Frieza first with a fatal blow and turned into a Super Sayian 2 and blasted Frieza into bits and pieces of debris. Vegeta literally ripped out the thing that regenerated Cell and demolished in front of Cell's face. Then Vegeta blew up Cell with a powerful blast. Dr Myuu was in shock as he noticed the two villains that was brought back to life couldn't even last an hour.

"Impressive. Lets see how you two do with the next wave of your enemies." said Dr Myuu. Goku and Vegeta were ready for the next fight they were about to have.


End file.
